Forum:What Happened?
I just played a Silver match, against Cerberus, on Firebase Giant. I was a level 20 Human Engineer, I was accompanied by a Human Soldier, Krogan Soldier and a Human Engineer. These are the embarrassing events that unfolded. - None of them seemed to have any knowledge of spawning manipulation, simply rushing towards the bunker and shooting. - The Engineer rarely used his powers, he carried a Revenant, meaning his cooldowns would be heavily affected. - The Soldiers refused to watch their backs, I had to revive them numerous times due to them being flanked. - They would not retreat when faced by Phantoms, resulting in their deaths on round 9. - And finally the other Engineer used his last medi-gel, and immediately sprinted into 3 guardians who proceeded to melee him to death. What happened people? I rarely ever seem to find good ME3 players anymore, just CoD or Gears players in the wrong shoes. I remember the Beta, I had some fun times, and I enjoyed myself endlessly until it expired. And I still do enjoy ME3, but the quality/skill of the players has diminished. Please people, share your bad match stories, vent your pain. TheRealTerminal (talk) 10:41, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :The general consensus on BSN is that public games are bad. Get good friends. Chaoswolf75 (talk) 10:54, July 18, 2012 (UTC) I agree completely, but living in Australia makes decent friends who like the game rare, as most Australian gamers I know tend to be CoD fags or Battlefags. Not that the series' are bad, they are just boring. TheRealTerminal (talk) 11:35, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :Watch the language and note that insulting people is against site policy. Lancer1289 (talk) 12:50, July 18, 2012 (UTC) http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Sudden_rookie_flood?t=20120712023333 Ctrl alt belief (talk) 17:29, July 18, 2012 (UTC) I created this thread mainly so that people could share their own stories, so please share. TheRealTerminal (talk) 05:50, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Then here is a good one. an asari vanguard with 0(!) points on charge, equipped with M-98 Widow And striket assault rifle. Rock yeah... 20:54, July 21, 2012 (UTC) :Sounds like a Stasis sniper build. That's potentially viable, though the player has to know what they're doing. And the Black Widow would be a better choice of they have it. I just ran a public match today on Silver where my entire party got killed on a wave 3 hack mission. I was playing an Infiltrator, so I was able to revive them and we eventually carried the match, but I was still unimpressed. Diyartifact (talk) 23:37, July 21, 2012 (UTC) I've got one. Yesterday I got dropped into a bronze mission on wave 2, which suited me fine as I was leveling a recently-promoted salarian infiltrator and wanted to take things easy. It went alright until wave 10, when they all managed to charge off and get killed on a delivery mission. I got to one in time to revive, the rest bled out, at which point that one charged off and got killed again. I tried to salvage the mission solo, but the second package was in an inconvenient location and reapers kept spawning as quickly as I could kill them with a low-end character, and so the clock ran out. Then we got back to the lobby, and I saw their rankings: 60, ~150, and ~160 (they were also all playing characters in the level 15-20 range, while I was level 8). I would've understood if these people were, like, 20s who had just picked up the game. We all have to start somewhere, right? But this was pretty unimpressive. First bronze mission I've lost in a long time.--FnordCola (talk) 00:12, July 22, 2012 (UTC) :In my opinion, getting killed quickly is not the only sign of a bad player (after all, many of them have come from COD/Gears of War, or so we're told - so they know how to use a gun). Its when a game gets to an objective section. I've been in countless Bronze and Silver games where the other 3 players (despite their rank) will just ignore the objective. I don't know how many times I've had to secure packages and download data all on my own. It's like they don't know what to do, but in reality they just expect somebody else to do it. Its the COD mentality - All they want are kills. Thats also why we see so many players with Sniper Rifles in classes that obviously don't suit the use of them. --An Ceannaire (talk) 11:56, July 22, 2012 (UTC) ::That all sounds plausible, and obnoxious. I'll admit to dicking around a bit on objectives because I like to clear the immediate area before I start on some objectives, especially drone and object. But a lot of people just charge off into the largest clump of enemies they can find, even on 'mission' waves. This tends to result in a high score for the player on the first half of bronze, and a quick death and a liability for the team at all other times. It's gotten to the point where I won't res players unless they show some basic tactical awareness. Aside from hoping that I can condition bad players to not do stupid things, there's the pragmatic consideration that it's probably not worth my time to bring back someone who just charged into a geth prime and three pyros. Even as an infiltrator or a high-evasion adept, that's probably going to get me killed. --FnordCola (talk) 12:23, July 22, 2012 (UTC)